User talk:Bond em7/Archive67
Elle/Jen Posted! Sorry for the delay. :S Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 06:48, June 1, 2017 (UTC) RP opportunity Sarah's a little it complicated to put into play right now, since she's on her way to Hogwarts to aerate the new Transfig teacher for endlessly badmouthing her. On a more serious note, however, sounds like a great idea. :-) The question is, where would they bump into each other, given that Sarah's not teaching? Alex Jiskran 15:50, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :She's avoiding Romania for obvious reasons but pretty much anywhere else is possible. If the various North African RP pages still exist, we could dust one of those off. A RPs this week I'm not really sure. With Nap computer-less... idk what is gonna happen with that Dark Forest RP? I'd have loved a follow-up after Jenelle and Elle with maybe Elle and Aydan... but idk how that RP is going to end either. :P Do you have any ideas? :I am at work right now, and a friend from out of town is visiting when I get done, so I may not be around til tomorrow. Emmett hasn't been Sorted yet (I think with Nap gone the whole team is MIA?). Why don't we do Mal/Melinda first, and then Eric/Melinda. Arthur and Clara also sounds highly entertaining. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:19, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The options available Those all sound fine. I was thinking of War Locations myself, but it's your call. If you choose a spot and start, I'll send Sarah. :-) Can't guarantee what shape she'll be in, quite honestly. Alex Jiskran 18:41, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :I'd love to, but you'll have to unprotect the page, Mr. Bcrat, because I'm an ordinary user these days. :P A For Jaina Where to? I'm here for a little while longer. :) Eric or Emmett and Melinda? Arthur/Clara? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll use Emmett. :) An RP with Melinda or Noelle would be interesting, I think. I haven't made his bubble yet, so if you wanna start? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:22, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I'm super duper sorry for not being around much these past few days. I still won't be, especially the next few nights since I'll be busy with the freshmen dance and my brother's history fair and yada yada. I want to try to be around, but I can't promise that. I think we are kind of getting around to finishing up the roleplay, because they're at the "let's just walk away from each other" stage, I think? If you want to start another one, I can try to be on mobile for the rest of the day. Seeing as that's what I normally do, I shouldn't have any technical problems doing that. It just sucks because mobile sucks. :P Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 17:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry for being annoying and bothering. It seems like you would rather not, but just to make sure, would you be interested in starting another roleplay? Possibly somebody with Katja or Millie, because I haven't roleplayed either of them very much this term? Anybody else is cool too, I really don't mind... Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 14:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I know Arthur is lonely, so we could do Katja/Arthur, but I suppose Clara has that covered? If Rose needs some mentorship maybe, then Millie is there for her, I suppose, if you want to do Millie/Rose? Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 14:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Is this useful? Melinda's obviously free to decide whatever, including that there are far better 'mentor' candidates out there. I just assume that Sarah is currently on a 'back-to-nature' semi-crusade, and poor Melinda is just in the wrong place at the wrong time. :P If you want them to work together, Sarah, I expect, will simmer down if her unreasonableness is - reasonably - pointed out. :D Alex Jiskran 14:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) hello! Hi, Bond! I was wondering if you were up for an RP? It's been too long since we last did :) But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 16:04, June 12, 2017 (UTC) For Melinda Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: I'm gonna be honest. It wasn't me xD Thanks for the compliment about the wordmark though 18:23, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Brothers, and others Feel free to start a Melinda/Eilis RP in Hogsmeade somewhere-- that sounds fun. I also posted for Alden and Arthur on the Gryffindor dorms. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Order So... this is one of my issues with the Order thing, and I did sort of mention this to Carn the other night... how did characters find out about it IC? Like Thomas... he doesn't work at the Ministry, or Hogwarts (two of the placed I'd guess people would hear about it) so... his excuse will just be that he didn't know anything about it. :P In HP, I'm pretty sure you joined the Order by invitation of Dumbledore, and since no such invitations have been issued, I'd love to know how such a big group formed right away. :P Either way, Elle can interrogate Thomas all he likes, but his initial excuse will be "I had no idea." And I'll make his excuses from there. But I'm not really going to have any chars join up, because of time constraints (among other things). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:34, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Emilee and Alex Assuming she'd still be curious, k think its a good time ic and ooc that Emilee inquires as to why she missed a weak of classes? No promises Alex will answer though :p 06:38, June 17, 2017 (UTC) This week I'm helping to run VBS at my church, and then working afternoon/evenings at my other job. I may be around some on Friday, but other than that, I don't think our paths will cross too much. I'd like to do another Melinda/Eric. I know we're also finishing up our two from last week, and you wanted to do a Thomas/Elle, as well. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 11:41, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Oops! Haha, I'd forgotten I suggested an RP! Well, I'm up for anyone. Any pairings you have in mind? But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 21:10, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Emilee and Alex Entrance hall? Or the Gryffindor common room. Your choice. 02:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Mady and Rose It may have crossed my mind. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:10, June 21, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hello! Would you by any chance be interested in an RP? I haven't really got a preference for who, but if you do...? Re Sure, I would love to! I'll let you/start something once he's sorted. :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 17:43, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Re Oops, I'm sorry! I kept meaning to start that roleplay, but then I found myself caught up with something. That's my bad. Can we meet in chat first? And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 02:29, June 25, 2017 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hey ^_^ If you aren't too busy, I was wondering if Déonté could see Seraph about some sort of leg replacement options? 16:12, June 25, 2017 (UTC) RPs and news! So, Mal and Mark moved in over the weekend. :P So Mal would want to tell Melinda-- probably to the point of coming over to the castle to tell her. You thought about RPing Elle and Thomas-- was there enough in that meeting's RP to go off of now? Anything else? Also!!! I accepted a full-time teaching position at a Christian preschool on Friday!! This job will be ONE full time job (not 4 part time jobs) and has the potential for benefits!!!!!! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :I did see you online (as in posting) but my boyfriend was over this weekend (as he generally is lol). Was your wife gone over the weekend or something? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:07, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I think we can be done for now. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:52, June 28, 2017 (UTC) RE:Auror Head It was going to be Lilly but her life has gotten in the way so it's Duncan now, and I don't think Duncan can interview/hire his own daughter. 16:26, June 26, 2017 (UTC) A new face :O Well now. Would you be interested in possibly RPing Jelena and Emilie? I reckon the two of them could possibly get along and/or they could at least make each other's acquaintance. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' The Training Room works. I figure Jelena probably needs to work out or something anyway :P Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Hey Up for an rp? Maybe Jarryd and Emilie or a new pair? Would North Side Diagon Alley be fine? Omg That'd be so awkward. Hahah, let's say it wasnt him then. Beyond Alaska Should we try to develop Melinda-Sarah somewhere else, or is it best to let it percolate for now? :) Alex Jiskran 15:50, June 28, 2017 (UTC) To balance the scales, and create a sense of the inevitable I was thinking that Melinda might be the one to talk Sarah down from doing something rash and irreversible in her relationship with Juliya. Again, I imagine a technically unplanned meeting, maybe Melinda in an animal form exploring the wilds of Romania, and Sarah essentially plotting how to 'get even' with her ex. If Melinda can, with words and in a human context, move Sarah away from vengeance, then it's a more equitable relationship, not 'the passing of wisdom' in a single direction. Sarah is not and never has been generically 'good with people', and between deaf, magical and animal-obsessed she has largely been a team of one (in human terms) all her life. So, that's my first thoughts. :P Alex Jiskran 16:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Tacking into the wind As this is an emergent notion, and since we don't already have Romania, it struck me that most of Juliya's time with Sarah was in the Highlands, and she would have been naturally drawn to The Puisseat as a nexus of powers. It would also influence local fauna (and flora, for that matter), and would be a logical place for Melinda to conduct significant research. Draco has a general 'Any wand wielders welcome' attitude, so permission in any specific sense would not be needed. Alex Jiskran 17:58, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Side steps I'm starting Sarah off in The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/The_Puisseat/The_Complex_of_Chambers#Roleplay, so if you'd like to post again for Melinda, that's how long it will take Sarah to get out there. :P Alex Jiskran 18:36, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re Sure, that's fine. I'll stay on the lookout. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 19:16, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Leg so hot, hot hot leg, leg so hot u fry an egg Posted for whenever you're not too busy :D 19:23, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Interview That could work! Melinda and Alex, then? Also, were you stalking? :p 15:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Help Hi! If you want/need any help clearing Hogwarts out tomorrow, I believe I'll be around enough to help you tackle most of it! If you want, of course. Let me know! :D That works for me! :) Nora Heyo ^_^ So is that all? Will I need to rp her later doing physical therapy and whatnot? thanks <3 18:14, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Excellent That was kind of the idea. I was gonna owl you about it, but I was just going to link you to those RPs and kind of go from there. I can either fill you in, or Faith can come talk to Charity/Melinda/Ash (some variant thereof) and we can go from there? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:32, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Up to you. I can have Faith come over now and talk to Charity and Ash if you want? And you can decide if Melinda overhears? Participates in the conversation? Isn't home? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) That's a good point. I'm guessing she'd go to Maggie, first. And then Ash and Charity and/or Melinda after that. Even if to just tell them she saw a guy who looked like their Dad wandering around. :P I'll post in her office for the Maggie RP. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Rose Sounds good. I know we didn't RP it much, but I assumed Faith was still meeting with Rose, but maybe not making a lot of progress? Is there anything in that... line of thoughts that we had that you wanted to pursue? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:31, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, we can do a follow-up with Ferlen and Hope and that can give me a way to sort of explain the different ideas Faith's been having (which I think mostly right now amount to pin-pointing the strain in Rose's head when she uses magic). Also... I think you've been following along that Regan has dyed her hair with purple streaks. We can RP that and Ferlen at some point, too. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:38, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Lol, gotcha. I wonder what his reaction would be to Regan wanting to help Bronwen at the tattoo parlor then ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Follow-ups So... I imagine Hope and/or Ferlen and Rose... and Hope and/or Ferlen and Regan? :P And then maybe Ash/Charity? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC)